Millionaire Dogs/Credits
Opening Logo and Credits *Pop Twist Entertainment *Benchmark Entertainment presents *"Millionaire Dogs" *Produced by: ORB Film & TV Produktion GmbH *In association with: EIV Entertainment Invest GmbH & Co KG and (ZDF) Zweites Deutsches Fernsehen *Supported by: FFA, FilmFernsehFonds Bayern, Medien- und Filmgesellschaft Baden-Württemberg, (BMI) Bundesministerium des Inneren *Screenplay: Karin Howard, Joe Steuben *Based on the idea by: Ute Schoemann-Koll *Production Manager: Bob Burrows, Alexandra Belau, Marco Casanova *Film Editor: Hans Lösch *Photography and Compositing Supervisor: Bernd Deventer *Compositing and Special Effects: Armin Vetter, Manfred Lindner *Art Director: Juan Santiago *Production Designer: Walter Kössler *Animation Directors: Carlos Alfonso, Chris Randall *Score: Gregor Narholz *Songs: Toby Gad, Jaqueline Nemorin *Produced by: Dietmar Kablitz, Michael Schoemann *Directed by: Michael Schoemann Closing Credits *In the rental of: Polygram Filmed Entertainment • A Polygram Company *A film by: Michael Schoemann *A production of: ORB Film and TV Production GmbH In coproduction with: EIV Entertainment Invest GmbH & Company KG and the ZDF Second German Television *production: Dietmar Kablitz, Michael Schoemann *direction: Michael Schoemann *script: Karin Howard, Joe Steuben *idea: Ute Schoemann-Koll *Art Direction: Juan Santiago *production design: Walter Kössler *Compositing and special effects: Bernd Deventer, Armin Vetter, Manfred Lindner *soundtrack: Gregor Narholz *songs: Toby Gad, Jaqueline Nemorin *animation director: Carlos Alfonso, Chris Randall *sound mixing: Stephan Konken *Dialogue book and dialogue direction: Heike Kospach *cut: Hans Lösch, Charlie Fugunt, Ariane Kampf *Production Manager: Bob Burrows, Marco Casanova, Alexandra Belau, Julio Díez *animators: Mariano Rueda, Archi Villoria, Chris Doyle, Jesús Minguet, Eduard Sasu, Sergio Alfonso, Angel Jariego, Carmen Cenza J. Antonio Serrano, Ignacio Amero, Basilio González, Luis Varela, Ezequiel Martín, Carlos Alfonso, Carlos Moreu, Joseba Zabala, Julio Garcia, M. Angel Romero, Fco. Eugen Gomez, Pedro Durán, Cesar Diaz, Jose Marin, Alfonso Gómez, Franco D'Amore, Sergi Cámara, Julián Tarragó, Darío Durán, Jesús Barbero, Juan Armijo, Jose Cerro, Isabell Fernandez, Roberto Chamorro, J. Francisco Gonzalez, Valentín Caín, Valentín Amador, Carlos Prenafeta, Florenci Salesas, Wolfgang Urchs, Karl Wagner *animation wizard: Luis Amor, Julio Altozano, M. Luisa Ruiz, Yolanda Velasco, Sanda Sasu, Lourdes Santos, Luis Sánchez, Nieves Castiñiera, Juan A. Noé, Marc Alberich, Bego Esteban, Meritxell Massana, Jesús Parada, Jose C. Rueba, Cristina Gabriel, Sacramento Perez, Benito Martín, Óscar Durán, Manuel Román, Mercedes Manzanero, David Bermejo, Carlos Perez, David Molina, Katrin Inzinger, Irena Jirkova, Kris Krone *Line Tests: Eva Montero, Maite Alonso *background supervisor: Julio Díez *Backgrounder: George Popov, Andrés Hernández, Javier Mota, Carmen Martín, Pablo Rodriguez, Cristina Ray, Concha Munos, Carlos Fernández, Milagros Bañares, Mar Viejo, Patricia Lasauca *Layout design: Kinjo Estioko *Foley: Mel Kutbay *Ink & Paint Supervisor: Markus Fagerer, Heike Nitsch *Ink & Paint Checker: Maria Behler, Zita Habarta, Sabine Oberdörfer, Cindy Wallin *Ink & Paint: Axel Arundel, Susi Frehner, Susanne Gnau, Günther Gross, Manuela Gumberger, Franz Klein von Wiesenberg, Axel Lauer, Margit Slama, Anemone Söllner *image editing: Gudrun Müller, Manfred Lindner *Character Design: Alan Case *Color Model Supervisor: Ed Williams *Color Model: Martin Schmidt-Schweda *Prop Design: Robert Ashley Sommerville *Scanning: Kristiane Semar *Storyboard Wizard: Beate Huß, Ralf Klenner *wizard: Daniel Kerscher, Annika Schoemann *Network development and administration: Peter Jordan *video Editing: Christian Ketels *FAZ: Spot Service, Robert Mack, Scanline *final credits: Geyer Berlin, Moser+Rosié *Synchroncutterin: Dorothea Hille *Negativcutterin: Renate Sigl *movie Director: Hans Jörg Göswein *Assistant to the producers: Felisa Schmidt *production manager: Robin Mast, Axel Sangmongkhon *Title Research: Svenja Kablitz *music supervisor: Daydream, Klaus Frers, Stefan Broedner *Film music composed, orchestrated, conducted and produced by: Gregor Narholz *Film music section: Steve London, Wolfgang Meyscheider *recorded in Hungarian Radio - Studio 22: Budapest Film Orchestra *concertmaster: Gábor Bohus *sound engineers: Sándor Jenei, Gabor Buczko, Wolfgang Meyscheider *Agent: Concert & Media, Csaba Lokos *Music Production Coordinator: István Husti, Xénia Stollár *Film music coordinator: Susie Csomor *music mix: Park Studio, Tutzing *sound engineers: Spike Streefkerk, Lines Hutter *Pop Songs **"Crazy symphony" composer: T. Gad/J. Nemorin writer: Peter Bischof interpreter: 19KJ feat M. Kelley producer: T. Gad/J. Nemorin **"1000 Butterflies" composer: G. Narholz writer: T. Gad/J. Nemorin interpreter: Tami Davis Courtesy of Red Ant producer: T. Gad/J. Nemorin **"dreams come true" composer: G. Narholz writer: Peter Bischof interpreter: INNOSENSE producer: T. Gad/J. Nemorin **"Be my Girl" composer: T. Gad/J. Nemorin writer: T. Gad/J. Nemorin interpreter: R&B producer: T. Gad/J. Nemorin *Recorded at BMG Ariola Studios and TNG Studios, mastered by MSM *Orchestra arranges, produces and conducts: Gregor Narholz *orchestra: Budapest Film Orchestra *Agent Concert Media: Csaba Lokos *Audio production: Konken Studios, Pierre Brand, Martin Langenbach, Hartmut Teschemacher *overall management: Rüdiger Neumann *Consultants: Bastian Clevé, Frank Hübner *Auditors: Jörg Kraller *Vereinsbank AG: Hagen Behring *Bond examiner: Karl Heinz Knippenberg *movie warranty: through Gerling *lab: Geyer Werke, Bavaria Film *BERLIN SYNCHRONOUS *Soundtrack available from BMG Ariola *Dolby® In Selected Theatres *© ORB Film and TV Production GmbH 1999 Category:Credits